You're Not Sorry
by doesthislookinfectedtoyou
Summary: Effy/Emily Moments throughout series three where their attration is interrupted by Naomi, Freddie, and Cook, because nothing's ever perfect. *Work in Progress*
1. Can't Hardly Help It

**AN/ Don't know where I'm going with this, but I saw a really great Effy/ Emily fan video of the same title and it inspired this. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I light a fag, inhale deep, trying to block out the pointless conversation flying around me, including the one I'm in when I see her. I raise a brow at her. Interesting. Her appearance startles me, and just as suddenly endears her to me. She's small, almost child-like with big, brown eyes and fiery red hair. She's standing behind her sister, eyes downcast and lots of people are talking, but everything goes quiet. I catch her gaze for a moment, piercing, kohl lined blue meeting an innocent brown before she drops her head, embarrassed. Someone's talking to me.<p>

"I'm definitely gonna learn surf and turf asap. Mom says boys only want one thing, and my plan is to give it to them, lots of times so.."

But I stop listening when I realize the girl her sister's been talking at her this entire time, berating her clothing and anything in front of everyone. I stare at her intently, will her to defend herself, but she only bobs her little head and follows behind.

I don't realize when my voice finally makes its appearance. "Right, you hate her."

* * *

><p>In assembly Panda's mindless prattling goes on, but I let her. I want to find that girl from this morning. I turn my head slightly and inwardly groan as my eyes meet a group of boys. One of them I see is the bloke from this morning, the loud, boisterous one who took forty quid off my dad this morning he smiles his boyish rogue grin and I turn further until I see her again. Her sister's whispering in her ear, but she can feel me staring and looks down at me. I grin slyly and turn away, but not before I catch that boy again, the loud one mistaking it as being meant for him, whatever, he can think what he wants, I think about ditching after assembly, when<p>

"Emily Fitch." The sweet redhead raises her hand cautiously. I've got a reason to stay now.

* * *

><p>"So you're the doormat then?" I don't mean to sound so cold, but I can smell her from here. She smells soft and sweet and so alive that I don't know what to do with myself.<p>

"Sort of." I hear her husky voice and I have to get out of here. I come up with the quickest possible response and disappear into the room.

"Interesting that you just put up with that."

* * *

><p>"You're boys."<p>

"Do you want to measure my dick? It's daddy sized." Cook. I scoff and roll my eyes. Can't believe I fucked him. Ah well. Emily's blushing, but she's baked him a cake.

"Top, girl. Fucking top." And then he eats the whole thing. I roll my eyes, step out. Once outside, I light up. The bell on the door sounds and then she's next to me.

"Alright?"

Of course. Why wouldn't I be. I exhale.

"Would you fancy me?" for the first time, in a very _long _time, I am completely taken off guard.

"What?"

"You know, if you were into girls. Would you fancy me?" I turn to look her in the eyes now.

"Why?" She laughs, this sexy little rumble of a laugh…and then pulls me into a kiss. Her lips are warm and soft against mine pressing, and moving, and suffocating until she pulls away.

She speaks first. "Cause there's this girl Naomi…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Love? Hate? Indifferent? Let me know, maybe I'll continue, but not unless I get a request. Cheers**


	2. You And Me, Let's Us Play a Game

_AN/ Supski. Sorry it's been awhile, but hey. What can you do. I hope this who synching in and out of the actually story lines insn't too confusing. I really just stumbling around in the dark here, so suggestions are wildly appreciated. Tanks_

_Disclaimer: I don't own skins_

* * *

><p>I take another glass of champagne and move to the music. Keith's drugs have already kicked in and I try to enjoy the buzz, but who's? Oh, it's them again. Cook and his mates Fred and JJ. They're talking and Freddie looks upset. Guessing Cook told him about our fuck. Christ, why does it all have to be so complicated?<p>

Cook's leaving now. My eyes follow him to the door where I spot Emily again. Shit. Since she's told me about her little soap opera, what with the Naomi thing and then her judgmental sister;

_Emily had shown up at my house. I opened the door warily, expecting Freddie again. _

_I roll my eyes. "Look Freds I'm not reall…"_

_"Sorry?"And there she was. Tiny and fit as ever. "Eff I just…what we talked about before," she pauses to clear her throat. "Alright?"_

_But after that kiss, I still feel a little weak around her. So I just turned and walked back into the house. Thankfully, she followed._

_"Nice room." _

_I shrug and roll a spliff, offering her one. She just shakes her head and that little hair ribbon bobs again. My hands shake and I inhale deep, savoring the toxins. Wait for her to speak. _

_"I think…I like girls." _

_I chuckle a little at that. "Yeah, no shit." _

_She laughs too. "I um, I think I fancy this girl, but she's not exactly…available." _

_My face drops. I blow out a smoke circle. "How so?"_

_"You know Naomi?" Of course I know Naomi, she's that girl Katie's always yapping about. What was it? How that girl she…like_

_"I've kissed her. She was the first girl I've kissed and now she won't speak to me." Her brown eyes are downcast and I can't really be jealous. Not when she's so hung up on a first kiss. Emily looks so innocent and heartbroken and I can't help but wonder how many guys __I've __made feel this way. _

_I recompose myself and flick the ashes. "Fuck her."_

_She lies back then. In __my __bed. I'm scared of what I'll do if I move too, so I stay seated upright next to her. _

_"It's not that simple," she whispers. "I want," Christ here it comes. "I want her to regret it." Well, there's a surprise. "Effy?" She touches me then. Grazes her fingers down my arm to my elbow. I look down at her unsure. "There's where you come in." _

Fuck why did she have to confide in me of all people? But, I know why. She's too scared to talk to her sister and she wants to make Naomi jealous and figures _I'm _the one to see about a good rebound romp. Not that we're fucking. In fact, she pretends she's just looking for advice. Confiding in a friend about a touchy subject.

Problem is, I don't want her to see me as just some cheap fuck and I think for once I don't just want to be used that way. But I still said yes. Christ, why do I even care this much? I steady myself against the wall, trying to be mellow, but I can't. Not anymore because I'm fixing her with my most steely gaze, but she doesn't even notice because _Naomi_ wants to leave. Freddie, Cook, JJ and countless other desperate partygoers are staring at me, watching my body right this minute, and I can't even get one small red head to glance my way.

"Shit." I drop my glass. "Shit, shit, shit girl."

She runs after Naomi and I silently follow, hang back at the door. I hear Naomi.

"Why does your sister think _I'm _gay?" My jaw tightens. Emily looks so lost, but the thing is, I want her to find me. Not try to coax this Naomi girl into saving _her_.

Emily sounds as small as I feel. "Sorry." Naomi's already turned away.

"See you, Emily." The small girl only kicks at the dust before she turns slowly only to find me watching from the doorway.

"Oh, Effy I just…" That steely gaze is working now. Only, I feel like I want to cry and I can't let her see that so I turn on my heel and stomp back.


	3. Fall for it over and over

_AN/ Guess who's back. Alright so I'm still working out the plotting, but we'll see what happens. Whole story's from Effy's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>I overhear Katie's obnoxious voice in the hall. "Totally, I was just telling Ems here not to borrow my-Oh! Hey, it's my best friend Effy!"<p>

Shit. I roll my eyes. "Katie." I say flatly. Emily looks down and avoids my gaze. Think she still feels bad about last week. But she shouldn't. She doesn't owe me anything and I don't anything from her. I'm not supposed to anyway.

I clear my throat. "Emily." I say in a much lighter tone. "I need," my voice cracks a little. Godammit. "Come to mine later?" She blushes and nods a little.

* * *

><p>I'm glad when she turns up with a bottle. It's easier with some sort of substance. We're sprawled on my bed passing it back and forth. Laughing.<p>

I roll a spliff. "Want one?" She shrugs.

I notice Emily staring at my legs when I bend to retrieve the lighter on my nightstand. "Jesus, Ef do you never wear trousers?" I smirk and inhale.

"Always at the ready." I murmur around the spliff between my lips. I hope she doesn't realize I'm not really joking.

"Slag." I flinch a little and then realize she's just joking. She hasn't heard about Cook. Or Mike. Or any of the others yet. She speaks again. "Enough to make me turn off the forbidden fruit for good."

"Not like Naomi." I cough awkwardly. This is what I get for talking. I snatch the bottle and tip it up. She's blushing furiously now and I'm instantly sorry. "What's next on that end anyway?"

"I was thinking we could like, do…stuff." I give a half smile, relieved at her embarrassment.

I exhale. "Like?"

"Like hang out and stuff and be together when we're all out." She gets up then and strolls around my room, looking at my things. Picking up my photos. Surprisingly, I'm fine with it. At least she's not looking at me. "I mean I want her. She was the first girl I've been attracted to." I get the sense Emily doesn't remember I'm still here. "I saw her, and then just…boom. There it was. But I just..I don't think she's ready for that, you know?" I nod because I do know.

She's at my mirror now. She glances at my reflection behind hers. "I like you Effy. That's why I asked for your help."

* * *

><p>It's Friday and no one has the energy to go out…plus we have to avoid that Johnny White character, else Cook gets his face kicked in. So we're at a playground. No kids come here at night any way so we sit with our feet in the sand. The last of summer.<p>

Cook's coming down from something so he's sprawled on the merry go round while JJ spins it enthusiastically. "So who's got the booze? Effy?"

"Fine." I brush off my dress and start for a store across the street. I feel someone come up beside me and know who it is instantly. I thump her shoulder. "Hey."

She pushes me back "Hey, yourself." We go into the shop and instantly notice the guy behind the counter watching Emily trail me close behind. I smirk and brazenly pace my arms around her waist. She glances behind us knowingly and giggles as I bury my face in her neck. She grabs a few bottles and we turn toward the counter.

"Evening lovelies. You two, ah.." he gestures between us and Emily laughs again. "Tonight we are."

The guy doesn't even notice we left without paying. I smile at Emily; she's so different around me from the shy girl her sister makes her out to be.

She passes me a drink. "Cheers."

* * *

><p>We decide to have lunch inside for once because of the shit weather. I halfheartedly pick at my food until Emily arrives. I decided after she came to my house that I'd just do what we agreed. She wanted Naomi, but knew that she wasn't ready so for now we're…what exactly?<p>

"Hey guys." she smiles up at Freddie and Katie frowns. She winks at me. I smile back. "Here, Panda scoot over."

Emily slides in next to me and leans in and her mouth's against my ear. "Hi."

Jesus. That voice. I shiver a little and only smirk at her. I don't trust my voice right now.

Freddie, Cook, and JJ stare openmouthed as she eats from my plate and inclines her head into mine, speaking casually about music, exams…I don't really know at this point. I just watch her brown eyes and pray I don't melt right into her.

Emily eventually accepts that this conversation is one sided, so she talks on as I study her. She and Katie really aren't all that much alike. Emily's been smoking more lately-hanging around me probably- leaving her voice raspy and deep; plus she doesn't have Katie's lisp. They don't dress alike either. It's funny. Katie has this out there sexiness what with the cleavage and the heels, but it's almost as if Emily's ten times sexier with her preppy little bows and button ups and then that voice. It's definitely the forbidden appeal.

She smiles at me then. Almost as if she can read my mind and I'm foolishly happy.

Till she turns to see if Naomi's watching.

* * *

><p><em>AN So this was a bit of filler. I have more written now, but I want it all more cohesive and I REALLY need suggestions here. PEace_


End file.
